


Stomach Flu

by 2dsickfics



Series: Steven Universe Fics [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Nausea, Sick Blue Diamond, Sick Pink Diamond, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Pink Diamond and Blue Diamond - Stomach Flu fic from my tumblr.





	Stomach Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi. I noticed you like Steven Universe, so do you mind writing an emeto fanfic about the Diamonds? It doesn't matter which one.
> 
> I love the headcannons that Blue and Yellow are Pink’s parental figures, and that they act very much like a married couple, so that’s what I’m basing this on.

Pink hadn’t been feeling so great for the past few hours, but oddly, she didn’t have the energy to complain to the other Diamonds. Her Pearl had asked about her wellbeing shortly after she started feeling sick, but she had said she was fine and told her not to ask again.

Blue had also felt under the weather, slight nausea pooling in the bottom of her stomach and a headache pushing at her eyes. Yellow had noticed that she was pale and acting off, and had stated that Blue should go and rest while she goes to make sure Pink was ok, knowing that she was likely to get bored and would need some entertainment.

She had decided to show Pink some details of the panel at her seat, and how to use them. However, her plans were quickly discarded when she saw the state of the small Diamond.

“Y-Yellow?” Was the tearful greeting she got before the smaller gem doubled over in her room.

“What happened to you?” She asked, concern heavy in her chest and dripping from her words.

“I- Well, I wasn’t feeling well, a-and my Pearl asked if I was okay, but I told her i was fine so she didn’t do anything… and-and now I feel really sick and I-”

“Pink, you’re rambling.” She was cut off by Yellow, “But Blue has also been feeling unwell. Why don’t you go and rest with her.”

She simply nodded and followed Yellow out of the room.

When they arrived at Blue’s room, she was incredibly pale and looked petrified. While the Yellow was gone, she had begun to feel worse; her mouth had started to water not long before they came in and now she felt like something was trying to force itself out of her stomach.

“Blue?” Pink asked, scared.

“I d-don’t know…” Blue swallowed, “What’s happening to me?”

Yellow, having experienced this once before on the third planet she invaded, moved to rub Blue’s back and ordered her Pearl to bring a receptacle of some kind.

When the Pearl returned, Blue was gagging into her hand and immediately retched a large waterfall of blue liquid into the large bowl-like object the Pearl had retrieved. She hovered silently for a moment, tearing up, before heaving a few more times, her stomach emptying itself completely.

Pink’s stomach reacted violently to Blue’s display and she knelt on the floor, curling over herself in hopes of not having to do whatever Blue just did. However, it failed miserably.

“P-Pearl, get something-” She was cut off by a gag that forced her mouth open, her hands flying to her mouth as the Pearl ran off.

By the time the Pearl returned, however, Pink was woozily staring at a pink puddle on the floor as Blue sat very still in her chair. Pink looked at the bowl that the Pearl had and reached her arm out for it, a small, bitter smile of sympathy on her face, knowing one of the Pearls would need to clean up. She also retched a few times, just like Blue, after recieving the bowl.

Yellow was in the process of rubbing Pink’s back as she finished up, and ordering her Pearl to clean up the mess. She was incredibly disgusted, but at the same time, she was glad that she had been there and experienced it before so she could help them.


End file.
